


Chiếm Hữu

by caochon03



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Người anh trai bá đạo phúc hắc chiếm hữu người em trai nhân thê nuôi cả sở thú.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 2





	Chiếm Hữu

Một buổi tối nọ, hai anh em nhà Scamander là Theseus và Newt đã thở hổn hển sau khi vừa mới chống trả một số kẻ cuồng tín của Grindelwald xong. Họ bị bao vây trên đường về nhà và phải tự thân chiến đấu mà không có ai giúp đỡ họ cả.

Theseus sau đó gửi thư cú cho các Thần sáng khác đến bắt giam bầy pháp sư phù thuỷ phi pháp này. Hai người cùng nhau nhìn lấy đống người bại trận kia và Newt bắt đầu nở một nụ cười. Theseus nhìn Newt mà phải nháy mắt một cái.

"À em xin lỗi... em chỉ là đang nghĩ đến cách anh chống trả quyết liệt tên phù thuỷ thứ ba ấy. Em thấy anh bị vấp phải tên đầu tiên nằm xuống trong lúc còn đang chiến đấu với phù thuỷ. Anh bất ngờ quá và xém chút nữa té ngã luôn và chính biểu lộ đó của anh làm cho em có chút phân tâm..." Newt giải thích rồi cười.

Theseus nhìn Newt rồi cười theo, nói:

"Còn em thì trong lúc đánh đã lỡ làm trượt cây đũa ra khỏi tay nên nó văng chỗ khác luôn nữa."

Newt và Theseus đang đứng ở con hẻm, không thể ngừng cười được. Họ nghe được tiếng ai đó hắng giọng nên ngưng cười lại. Theseus nhìn thấy một thần sáng đang xuất hiện trước mặt anh.

"Tốt rồi, anh đến rồi. Đám cuồng tín này cần phải bị giam lại và gửi cho bộ Pháp thuật. Tôi sẽ làm giấy tờ rồi. Đồng thời tôi cần một số thần sáng đến đây khiêng đám người này ra khỏi đường phố..." Theseus gật đầu nói và vị thần sáng kia cũng gật đầu theo.

Newt nhìn hai người và đến một góc chỗ cậu để cái va li màu nâu của mình. Cậu không muốn cái 'sở thú' bên trong bị tổn thương trong lúc đánh nhau nên nguỵ trang nó đi. Theseus để ý em trai mình và sau đó nói với một người khác:

"Tụi tôi đi đây. Anh nhớ kêu họ đến đấy nhé."

Theseus lại chỗ Newt đang đứng đợi và hai người bắt đầu đi tiếp, dĩ nhiên là về nhà. Họ cứ nhìn cái vị thần sáng đang rối rắm kia, khi quẹo qua hướng khác rồi thì phá ra cười.

"Xuỵt, Theseus, xuỵt, anh cười to tiếng quá đó!" Newt cố làm cho Theseus im lại và họ tiếp tục đi bình thường.

"Em cũng cười nữa mà!"

Cả hai người cười tiếp nữa, Newt vô tình đi ngang qua vũng băng trên mặt đường thời tiết thu đông và gần như muốn trượt. Cậu nhắm mắt lại lo bị ngã xuống nhưng tự dưng lại không nữa. Newt mở mắt ra thì lại thấy được cặp mắt khác đang nhìn cậu. Theseus và Newt đang đứng nguyên đó nhưng anh đỡ cậu khỏi bị ngã, Theseus nâng người Newt lên và hắng giọng hỏi:

"Này em có sao không đấy?" Theseus nhìn Newt qua chỗ khác ở dưới nền nhà. Người em trai đỏ mặt và giả bộ phủi bụi ở quần.

"Dạ em không sao đâu. Trời lạnh nên đường đóng băng, em sắp bị trượt..." Newt bắt đầu đi một đoạn rời khỏi Theseus về hướng căn hộ. Theseus để ý bộ dạng khẩn trương của Newt và đi nhanh một chút để bắt kịp cậu.

"Thế thì ổn rồi. Em có bị trật khớp hay gì không?"

"Không..." Đó là những gì mà Newt có thể nói được. Không thèm nhìn. Không thèm cười. Cũng không thèm hé môi ra một cái.

Theseus nhìn em trai mình, cảm thấy hết sức lo lắng.

"Em có chắc là không sao không đấy?"

"Theseus, em ổn mà..."

Cuối cùng hai người cùng về "tổ ấm chung" của hai người, và Newt vội vã đến cửa trước, vì cậu đỏ mặt quá nên lúng túng không lấy được cái đũa 'Alohomora' một cái. Theseus lắc đầu rút chìa khoá mình từ trong túi quần và mở cửa cho Newt đi vào trước.

Newt vội vã vào trong và cởi áo khoáng mình treo trên cái móc, cậu cởi giày ra và đi vào trong "phòng của hai người" cùng với cái va li.

"Xíu nữa em ra."

Cậu nói rồi đóng cửa lại, để cho Theseus ngơ ngác không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, cả buổi giờ mình đã làm sai điều gì chứ? Người anh trai lắc đầu của mình và cất cái áo khoác kế bên cái áo khoác của cậu trong lúc thay đổi. Anh đi rón rén đi vào phòng thì nhìn thấy đúng là chỉ còn mỗi cái vali, nghĩa là Newt đã chui vào đó rồi. Anh thản nhiên lấy đồ và đi vào nhà tắm, bắt đầu xả nước. Một khi nước đã đủ ấm, anh đi vào trong và tự mình tắm rửa cho sạch sẽ.

Mặt khác, Newt đang chui vào va li và lẩm bẩm chính mình sao mà ngu ngốc tới vậy.

_"... Anh ấy đã đỡ mày rồi.. Thôi đừng nghĩ nữa. Cái giao tiếp bằng mắt hồi nãy chẳng có gì cả. Cái cách anh ấy ngừng thở khi thấy mày ngã chẳng có gì cả. Mày nhìn thấy anh ấy liếm môi cũng chẳng có gì cả. Với mày, mày chỉ là đứa em trai hết-sức-bình-thường của anh ấy, thế thôi...!"_

Cậu lẩm bẩm liên hồi với chính mình về chuyện vừa mới xảy ra. Những con thú trong vườn đều nhìn cậu với ánh mắt hết sức ngạc nhiên, cậu cũng dứt suy nghĩ của mình ra và cho chúng ăn uống như mọi khi.

Do mải mê suy nghĩ cả buổi trời nên cậu không nghe được tiếng bước chân của anh. Theseus đặt một tay lên bờ vai mềm mại của Newt làm cho người em trai giựt mình đến thót cả tim. Newt quay qua nhìn Theseus ngay và thấy anh trai chỉ mặc có mỗi cái áo sơ mi màu trắng giản dị cùng với cái quần đùi màu đen. Mặt cậu lại tiếp tục đỏ chói như mặt trời lúc hoàng hôn, cậu điên quá nên đành phải nhìn con Mooncalf¹ của mình. Đây là sinh vật cuối đêm nay cậu phải cho ăn, nghĩa là cậu đã chui trong cái vali được mấy tiếng rồi.

"Newt, mười giờ rồi em ơi, mai còn phải đi làm nữa. Em phải đi ngủ sớm cho anh!"

Newt định đặt đồ đạc của mình trở lại chỗ cũ, rồi cậu chợt nhận ra trong lòng cậu đã điên loạn cỡ nào nên cậu đành phải né Theseus qua một bên mà di chuyển. Cậu di chuyển trở ngược vào xưởng của mình và cất gọn đồ ăn cho sinh vật vào trong tủ lạnh.

Sau khi cất xong, Newt hậm hực nói:

"Ừ... sao cũng được. Mà nè, anh không phải là mẹ của em đâu Theseus. Em muốn đi ngủ giờ nào chả được!"

Theseus nhìn em trai có chút hơi phiền khi Newt thức khuya. Sau khi nghe Newt giải thích, anh mím môi một chút và ôm tay ngang ngực nói:

"Tuy anh không phải là mẹ em nhưng anh vẫn là người anh của em, và anh biết cái nào là tốt nhứt cho em."

Newt nói khéo ở câu cuối:

"Anh biết cái gì tốt cho em hả, kiểu anh theo dõi em mỗi ngày rồi sợ em bị đau hay sao?"

"Thôi được rồi, anh hỏi luôn, dạo này em sao vậy? Em cứ coi anh như là một người kì lạ khi hai chúng ta ra ngoài. Anh nhớ anh không có làm gì sai cả!"

"Em không biết, Theseus. Có lẽ tại vì anh đã quên béng một chuyện rồi."

Theseus nheo mắt và lại gần chỗ Newt hơn, nói:

"Anh quên cái gì hả em? Nói cho anh nghe, Newt. Là anh của em, anh nhứt định phải biết!"

Newt nhìn anh trai và đặt nốt thức ăn vào trong tủ, sau đó đóng lại.

"Tất cả những gì em nói đôi khi anh nghe tai này lọt qua tai kia nên anh không để ý thế thôi..."

"Newt... em nói anh chẳng hiểu cái mô tê gì cả!"

"Em... em... không biết. Em xin lỗi... em không biết em bị cái giống gì bữa nay nữa. Em cảm thấy mình ngốc thật."

Theseus cảm thấy nội tâm của Newt đang gào thét kinh khủng nhưng là vì ai? Một người anh trai như anh tuy chưa làm bất cứ chuyện gì sai cả nhưng anh vẫn có thể cảm thấy chính em trai của mình đang trách móc anh.

Biểu lộ của Theseus sớm bớt nghiêm trọng đi và anh lại gần chỗ Newt hơn. Một hành động tuy hết sức đơn giản nhưng mà lấp đầy bằng một tình yêu thương vô cùng nồng cháy: Đó chính là anh kéo cậu vào một cái ôm và sau đó ôm cậu thật chặt vào trong lòng ngực của mình.

"Em không hề ngốc chút xíu nào."

"Không đúng, em rất ngốc. Em... em... em hoàn toàn không biết nên xử sự thế nào và em không phân biệt nổi giữa tình yêu với tình cảm..."

"Newt, em nói gì anh không hiểu...?" Theseus nhìn Newt, người mà bây giờ đã ôm Theseus chặt hơn nữa. Giống như em trai mình đang sợ anh phải rời xa vậy.

"Theseus... anh cảm thấy như thế nào với em?"

Theseus có chút rối ren sau khi nghe câu hỏi đó, đành phải nghĩ trong một giây rồi mới trả lời lại.

"Thì... anh tin tưởng em. Anh thích nhứt là được nhìn thấy em chăm sóc vật nuôi. Anh còn thích cả cách em luôn chăm sóc cho anh nữa..."

"Đó không phải là ý em đang muốn nói..." Newt nhìn chằm chằm Theseus với nỗi đau trong nước mắt.

Sau đó cậu dứt ra một khi Theseus không đáp lại tiếp nữa.

"À mà thôi, anh làm gì mà hiểu được. Và anh cũng không cần phải hiểu đâu. Em chỉ là ngu ngốc khi nghĩ đến việc... nghĩ đến việc mà hai chúng ta có thể làm được. Nhưng sẽ không bao giờ làm được. Vì anh không có cái cảm xúc đó. Anh đã không hề yêu em như cách em yêu anh. Là em đã hiểu sai tất cả. Em không biết em đang... ư... ư..."

Lời nói của Newt mau chóng bị ngắt lại ngay.

Đó chính là Theseus đã kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn trên môi. Cú sốc đó đã nhấn chìm cả cơ thể của cậu khi phải chứng kiến lấy cú hôn hết sức đột ngột của Theseus đó, lúc mà Theseus chưa được hồi đáp lại, anh tính rút ra nhưng mà Newt đã kéo anh lại chặt hơn và nhấn chìm nụ hôn này sâu hơn nữa. Newt vòng cái cánh tay của mình quanh cổ của người anh trai và Theseus thì vòng tay bấu chặt eo của cậu. Newt nhảy lên gác chân lên hông anh và Theseus đã bắt kịp được, họ tiếp tục chìm vào nụ hôn triền miên đó.

"Newt... về nào..." Theseus thầm thì giữa cái hôm rồi nhẹ nhàng buông ra. "Anh và em cùng về phòng để tiếp tục..." Anh háy mắt một cái rồi đặt Newt xuống nền nhà. Vị phù thuỷ nhỏ tuổi hơn gật đầu và đỏ mặt. Họ cùng nhau rời khỏi va li.

Lúc Newt lại cửa phòng đóng lại, cậu bị ép lên cửa và Theseus xâm chiếm vùng cổ mảnh khảnh của cậu, thì thầm:

"Anh vốn dĩ đã yêu cái cách cơ thể mẫn cảm của em phản ứng khi được anh ôm lấy. Từng cái ôm và câu nói mà anh dành cho em. Anh không thể chờ đợi xem nó làm được gì nữa đâu... em à..." Anh đã quá gần và bắt đầu làm Newt phát nhột, từng cú thở bắt đầu khó khăn nên cậu đành phải rên lên một cái, anh cổ vũ nói: "Đúng rồi, em trai yêu dấu của anh. Hãy tạo ra những âm thanh đó..."

Theseus ghìm Newt chặt hơn và người em trai đã run dữ dội, mặt mày lẫn nước da vốn trắng trẻo mềm mại nay đã đỏ hừng hực. Anh bắt đầu mút vùng cổ và sau đó cắn nhẹ lên một cái. Tai thì tập trung hết sức lắng nghe âm thanh của Newt, một tay thì cởi cái nút áo sơ mi của cậu ra.

Theseus dứt môi mình ngay sau đó nhìn Newt đã say sưa rồi, rồi anh chìa hai tay gỡ cái áo sơ mi. Sau đó anh ném đi và tiếp tục tuột quần của Newt tiếp. Đến cuối cùng, Newt dựa vào cửa, trên người chỉ còn đúng có mỗi cái quần lót. Cậu cố che đi không cho Theseus trầm trồ quan sát, nhưng Theseus nhẹ nhàng gỡ tay cậu ra.

" **Nó giờ của anh rồi, của anh...** đừng ích kỉ với anh quá, em trai à. Anh muốn chiếm lấy tất cả từ em."

Theseus lại ghìm Newt ở cửa và tiếp tục làm ứng cái dấu tích vừa hình thành trên cổ của cậu. Cái bàn tay phúc hắc bá đạo đã đặt ngay điểm nhô ửng hồng trên ngực của cậu và nham hiểm nhào nặn nó. Newt cứ kêu thành tiếng một cách ngắt quãng, có lúc thì thành một chuỗi âm thanh dài, cả cánh tay của cậu đều giữ chặt cổ của Theseus.

Theseus di chuyển dọc cơ thể của Newt. Mọi chỗ nào anh đến đều để lại ít nhứt một dấu hôn cho đến khi tới cục u ở tại quần lót trong của Newt. Anh nhìn Newt một cái rồi quyết định gỡ ra, để lộ trước mặt anh một 'Tiểu Newton' hết sức gợi cảm. Theseus tập trung chỗ riêng tư mấy chục năm đó của Newt, ra sức ngậm, đầu lưỡi liên tục 'ăn' lấy nó. Vì chỗ này gần tuyến cơ, nên mỗi lần anh đảo một vòng thì Newt lại co giật phát sướng.

"Xin anh... Theseus... em... em... cần anh..."

"Chưa đâu... em sẽ bắn rất nhanh vào miệng anh luôn đấy..." Theseus buông dạo đầu ra và tiếp tục đến phiên mình cởi bỏ cái áo sơ mi của mình. Newt ngã mình một chút để giúp Theseus ẵm cậu lên và đặt lên cái giường. Sau đó anh kéo cậu và tiếp tục công đoạn bỏ nốt cái quần đùi của mình nữa. Ở chỗ bàn đèn ngủ gần Newt, anh lấy ra chút thuốc bôi trơn.

Newt co mình lại chút để chừa chỗ cho Theseus thâm nhập vào. Theseus ra hiệu cho Newt ngửa đầu lên, cậu kéo gối nằm lên và theo đó nhìn anh.

"Nói cho anh nghe..." Theseus gầm một cái.

"Dạ..."

"Đã có bao nhiêu người từng làm tình với em rồi? Bọn chúng có khiến em thích thú như cách em phản ứng với anh không?"

Mắt họ đã nhìn nhau và Newt phát ngại trước câu hỏi đầy 'chiếm hữu cao' này:

"Tất nhiên anh là người đầu tiên của em..." Newt thì thầm một cách đầy e thẹn bên dưới. Mặt của Theseus lúc này khó coi hơn nên hỏi tiếp:

"Lần đầu tiên với một người đàn ông?"

"Lần đầu tiên ạ..."

"Với một người đúng không..."

"Chưa bao giờ với bất cứ người nào khác..."

Hai người không nói gì nữa. Mắt của Theseus không thể ngưng xúc động nên không ngừng nhìn vào mắt của Newt, người em trai nhìn cặp mắt đó càng lâu chỉ có càng thèm khát hơn nữa. Cặp mắt đó của người anh trai đã lấp đầy bởi một thứ rất dỗi xa lạ. Là sự thèm muốn và chiếm hữu.

"Anh là lần đầu của em?"

"Dạ đúng."

Theseus đặt một tay ở bên má của Newt và hôn cậu còn nồng nhiệt hơn cả dục vọng, đó là sự đam mê và đói khát của một người vun đắp tình cảm cho đối phương bấy lâu nay. Trong lúc Newt bị phân tâm, Theseus đặt bôi trơn lên ngón tay và từ từ cho vào trong cậu. Newt kêu lên một tiếng thất thanh và với vô vàn cảm xúc khó chịu, nhìn Theseus với biểu cảm vừa ngạc nhiên vừa xấu hổ.

"Nên là sẽ lạ, lúc đầu sẽ đau thôi nhưng mà lâu rồi sẽ quen thôi mà. Hãy tin anh..."

Mắt của Newt gặp Theseus, ngoan ngoãn gật đầu và cố thả lỏng hết sức. Theseus lùa ngón tay của anh ra và vào trong Newt và sau đó thêm vào ngón khác nữa. Lần này anh đã chạm đúng ngay cái chỗ vô cùng mẫn cảm và người em trai đành phải phát sướng kêu lên đầy mê sảng. Anh thêm vào ngón tay nữa làm cho Newt nới rộng ra, rồi lại chạm đỉnh tiếp nữa. Đến cuối cùng, Theseus bỏ hết ngón tay của mình làm cho cậu phải kêu ư ử vì sự thiếu thốn.

"Được rồi em trai. Có lẽ sẽ đau đấy nhưng mà như anh đã nói, về sau sẽ dễ chịu hơn."

Theseus chậm rãi cho cây gậy thịt của mình vào và từ từ đẩy thật sâu, và Newt thì kêu rất to trong cơn đau. Anh tiếp tục đi vào sâu nữa cho đến khi nào chạm điểm cực đại bên trong Newt. Anh nói, "Sẵn sàng chưa..."

Một phút sau, Newt nuốt nước bọt gật đầu. Theseus liếm môi và mặc sức đẩy vào rồi lại đi ra. Newt kêu thảm thiết và gác chân lên hông của anh, cố gắng nới thật rộng để cho hạ thể của Theseus tiến sâu vào bên trong hơn nữa.

Người anh trai giữ nhịp độ dạo đầu chậm rãi, cả hai con người giờ đã hoà hợp với nhau.

"Đã... đã, đừng dừng lại nha anh..."

"Sẽ không..."

Theseus tăng tốc một chút, cái cây gậy thịt của người anh vô hình trung cọ tới cọ lui điểm cực đại của Newt làm cho Newt kêu lên hết sức thích thú. Một khi anh tìm được góc độ tốt rồi, anh chỉnh lại, để chán của Newt gác lên vai của anh và anh sẵn sàng tăng tốc nhanh hơn nữa. Nhịp độ giờ đã cao trào, và chính anh là người đầu tiên được nhấn chìm dư vị của người em trai dễ thương nhứt thế giới này.

"Theseus! Cảm giác này lạ quá... em..."

"Thích rồi đúng chứ!"

Theseus cúi xuống và hôn lên bờ môi đã chảy dãi của Newt. Hai người mặt sức co giựt, đầu lưỡi bắt chéo đan nhau, Theseus có chủ động nhiều hơn nên đã thắng thế, anh lùa được vào sâu trong cổ họng của Newt làm cậu phải tiêu tốn nhiều dưỡng khí. Cậu giằng co trong đau đớn, miệng thì phát ra thành nhiều thanh âm kích thích trong họng và cho Theseus nghe. Mồ hôi giờ đã lăn đầy lên trán của hai người và xuống nệm nữa.

Theseus mới chịu buông tha cái đầu lưỡi của Newt và ra sức thúc nhanh hơn nữa.

"Theseus em cảm thấy không chịu được đâu..."

"Em yêu anh cũng gần đến rồi. Bắn cho anh nhé..."

Theseus đã làm Newt đạt cực khoái, khiến cậu bắn ra rất nhiều, Theseus cũng vậy và anh đã bắn vào trong Newt. Anh cũng không ngừng đẩy ra vào cho đến khi giọt tinh cuối cùng đã ra hết. Mắt họ gặp nhau và Theseus kéo mình ra khỏi Newt, người vừa thấy sung sướng vừa có hạ thể được lấp đầy, nhưng với cậu là chưa bao giờ là đủ cả...

"Lần đầu của em thế nào?" Theseus nằm một bên, kéo đầu nằm cao hơn Newt một chút để nhìn được em trai.

"Khi nào hiệp hai nữa vậy anh?" Người em trai quay đầu lại với Theseus, nói trong niềm thích thú. Người anh trai cũng theo đó bật cười và họ lại tiếp tục cho đến nửa sáng sau khi nằm nghỉ được một chút.

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Trong phim thì công lớn tuổi hơn thụ tới 8-9 tuổi @@. Ngoài đời thì ngược lại hoàn toàn, thụ sinh năm 1982, công sinh năm 1990!
> 
> Chú thích:
> 
> (1) Mooncalf (Phân loại của Bộ Pháp Thuật: XX) là một sinh vật hiền lành, nhút nhát, chỉ ra khỏi hang vào những đêm trăng tròn.


End file.
